1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to containers or packages which are designed to protect the contents, and more particularly to those packages designed to protect a nested array of delicate objects such as chips or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Objects such as crackers have long been packaged in stacks which are individually wrapped with waxed paper and then placed within a carton. The individual articles within the stack lend strength to one another and unless there is a sharp direct blow, breakage is usually kept to a minimum. For more delicate objects such as potato chips the random shape normally requires them to be packaged in either a rigid container such as a can or loosely in a box or bag. There is always some amount of breakage, however, and the most successful alternative to this has been that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,798 which is for a cylindrical fibre can with a nested array of chips which are formed into a particular shape so that they will closely align in a stack. These cans are expensive and there is a need for a package which will serve the same purpose and yet be less expensive.